


Спасение

by Babak



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: По сути, просто кроссовер.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 3





	Спасение

Быть алхимиком — значит всегда знать, что за тобой могут придти, что за каждым бледным лицом в ночи, дружелюбным к тебе, может оказаться Тремер, принявший решение, что настало время тебя обратить. Это тонкая наука, а ее последователи нервно относятся к конкуренции, а с тех пор, как они еще и стали сущкстаами, силой и магией забрали эту силу.  
  
С тех пор, как создали свой собственный клан — они были вынуждены искать больше союзников, обращать всевозможных ученых, связывать узами крови каждого птенца с каждым старейшиной, чтобы не допустить измены, шпиона. С одной стороны, паранойя, переходящая границы, с другой — уверенность в своих сородичах и возможность заниматься наукой в безопасности, среди таких же людей, стремящихся к знаниям.  
  
Регис был, признаться, заинтригован этим. Его стезей была конкретно алхимия, травы, мандрагора, зелья. Он не будет против, если его захотят обратить, возможность получить бессмертие и продолжать свои исследования? Наверное, именно ради этого Тремеры и забрали силу того вампира. Эмиель знал такое лишь благодаря многим друзьям, что не боялись рассказать того, о чем сейчас знал весь вампирский мир. Даже обычному человеку.  
  
Завоёвывали доверие, как он полагал.  
  
Укус не был удивительным, а скорее интересным. Держаться вместе было хорошо и безопасно, даже не смотря на ярых индивидуалистов в клане. Все знали, что уже никуда друг от друга не денутся, что теперь бесполезно пытаться что-то изменить, не тогда, когда на каждом шагу вас поджидают враги, готовые разорвать на кусочки за то, что вы сделали.  
  
Что пошли против закона Кайна, и не поплатились за это.  
  
В любом случае, с тех прошло уже много веков, Регис стал регентом в польской капелле, с улыбкой уча новичков, приветствуя братьев. Его уважали за острый ум и спокойный характер, а также способность общаться даже с малкавианами, узнавая то, что ему нужно.  
  
Пока его не настиг один Бруха, и Эмиель чуть не умер. Детлафф спас его вовремя, молчаливый гангрел с длинными когтями и своеобразныи характером. Регис, он не гордый, он хочет отблагодарить, пообщаться, может, познакомиться поближе, но сородич лишь приподнимал бровь и делал все так, как хотел сам. Регис не знал ни его возраста, ни фамилии, ни хоть одной крупицы информации кроме клана и имени, и, кажется, Детлафф и не желал, чтобы хоть кто-то знал даже это.  
  
В одну из встреч, снова инициированных гангрелом, потому что иначе его вообще нельзя было найти, Детлафф целует его, и этим ставит огромную точку после всего, что было.  
  
Так думает тремер в первую секунду, а потом понимает, что это было только двоеточие.  
  
У Региса — стая ворон в виде питомцев, и заинтересованность очень старого человека.  
  
У Детлаффа — когти, вспарывающие даже бетон, и желания дикого зверя вперемешку со странной привязанностью.  
  
Возможно, это неправильно.  
  
Но Эмиель впервые за долгое время чувствует себя живым.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
